


Suddenly Owls

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Native Earl, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Self-Insert Weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Owls

The little burrowing owl had been following him around since he had stepped out of the house to head to work. At first Earl had ignored it, thinking that perhaps one of Cecil’s radio booth owls had gotten out but he soon realized that this was a different owl entirely and was simply following him.

Earl frowned to himself as he worked in the kitchen. The burrowing owl was sitting on the counter at a safe distance, watching as he cooked some salmon to cut up for a gyro. He glanced at it from the corner of his good eye, tilting his head to the side.

The owl looked back at him, fluffing her feathers up. “Hi.”

“Do you plan on following me all day?”

“Naw, I’ll probably go follow Carlos after you.”

“Why?”

“I like you.”

He chuckled at the answer, shaking his head. “Are you hungry?”

The owl perked up, nodding her head.

“I’ll cook you something before you take your leave then.” With that Earl started his work, cooking some scallops in pasta and lobster meat for the bird. The food was placed in a bowl and set down in front of her. “There.”

The owl let out a happy hoot, hopping onto the rim of the bowl before starting to eat.


End file.
